


一二三 / One Two Three

by Mytrix



Category: Saki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytrix/pseuds/Mytrix
Summary: 原作向，照堇无差，咲和无差；大概率是个单纯的恋爱故事。一二三的意思是一组顺子，嗯。





	1. Chapter 1

一般来说，一个故事总得有个像模像样的开头才算完整，但人生跟故事永远相去甚远。至少弘世堇经常觉得如果用讲故事的观点，她和宫永照的相遇怎么看都有点草率。毕竟她注意到那个边走路边看书的姑娘是小概率事件，意识到她迷路了是小概率事件，上前搭话虽然概率相对较高，但人会不会买她的账也概率成谜，至于那之后路过走廊时不经意间发现在天台读书的宫永照，是个更小概率的事件。

几个小概率事件相乘让整件事情充满了戏剧性。

亦野诚子在听完弘世堇的这一番分析后真诚地表示：都跟照和淡打了这么多麻将了，前辈你竟然还相信概率，也是难得。

弘世堇想了一下，觉得也有道理。

很多事情并不是用概率论与数理统计可以解释的，比如麻将，还有人生。

回酒店的时候她没忘记买零食，边走边想怎么应付监督的谈话——二位出线在她半拐半哄着宫永照进入麻将部后尚属首次，饶是一直放心大胆地放养队伍、自己反倒没什么存在感的监督也要表达一下关切。其实该说的问题在比赛的时候就已经交流地差不多了，现在这场谈话不过是例行公事。

例行公事是宫永照最讨厌的事情，弘世堇想，讨厌程度甚于打麻将，括弧，被拉进部里之前的麻将。某种程度上这也是换届的时候部长成了堇而不是照的原因。

换届那时的情况比她认识宫永照的时候还要扯淡：十几号人在部室围着一张长条桌——那张桌子平时用来放杂物和零食——开大会，即将退位的三年生部长从桌子一头传下来一张纸，写明部内各职位，然后说虽然她心目中有人选但还是尊重大家的意愿，自愿报名，公平票选。

部长说到“心目中有人选”的时候有几个人已经顺着她的目光猜到是谁了，坐旁边的弘世堇都被大家灼热的视线搞得略感窘迫，在别人视线会聚之处的宫永照却安之若素地啃着小松饼。

新部长是照的话，也算理所当然。弘世堇悄悄看了一眼坐在自己旁边宫永照的侧脸，内心里小算盘打得啪啪响。带着白糸台一举夺冠的ACE，要实力有实力，要功劳有功劳，长得又好看，成绩也不错，换成她她也会觉得部长一职非照莫属。

估计部里的大家想法差不多，那张纸转了半圈到宫永照手里的时候，只有几个后勤部门的负责人后面跟了名字，部长一栏后边空空荡荡。宫永照看了一会儿，在众人暗含着欣喜与期待的目光中提起了笔，气定神闲地在第一行“部长”两个字后写了三个字——

弘、世、堇。

——嗯……

——啥？！

——不是、等一下！！！

弘世堇还没反应过来，刚想出声拦一拦，宫永照就直接把纸传给下一个人了。于是后面半桌人都看到了宫永照那漂亮隽秀的字体写的是谁的名字，然后人群开始有点沸腾了，原来盯着照的目光此刻纷纷转向弘世堇，直到那张纸传回部长手里。

部长意味深长地看了她一眼，然后更意味深长地看了宫永照一眼。

这一眼看得堇感觉哪哪儿都不对，面上不知道该作何表情，脑子里吐槽的弹幕倒是飞得到处都是：我怎么觉得有人好像误会了什么……我没有跟照串通过啊！没有！她想干什么我哪知道！我也很震惊！！

部长比了一个噤声的手势，清了清嗓子问：“宫永同学，这是你的意见吗？”

“是。”不是点头也没有默认，宫永照给了一个声音不大但听上去斩钉截铁的答复，“堇最合适。”

部室里一下子鸦雀无声。弘世堇如鲠在喉地想：我到底应该为“这个照竟然帮我站台了”感到高兴，还是应该为“现在的麻将部是个ACE就可以为所欲为了吗？！”感到悲哀……虽然这个ACE也不是一般的ACE。

这是宫永照啊，对这人她真是一点辙都没有。

“那我们表决一下。”部长不愧是见过大风大浪还跟某人正面对局过的人，很快就调整好了心态，“同意弘世堇同学担任白糸台高中麻将部部长的同学请举手。”

宫永照第一个举的手，然后陆陆续续其他人也把手举了起来。

“居然全票……”弘世堇环视一周，不小心把吐槽小声说了出来。

“我说了，堇最合适。”宫永照侧过头看着她，用刚好两个人能听见的声音说。

弘世堇愣了一下。

刚才，照是不是……笑了一下？

在她想再次确认一下的时候，对方已经重新低头开始啃零食，于是，那个薛定谔的笑容就成了弘世堇心里一个长久的不解之谜。

推门进屋，不出意料宫永照正坐在床上看书。弘世堇把零食放到床头柜上，另一个人默契地合上书蹭到自己这边开始享用夜宵。

“监督怎么说？”

“没怎么说，我把之前发现的问题告诉她了，也说决赛的时候会改掉，就这么放我回来了。”

宫永照不予置评，点了点头权当这事揭过 ——毕竟两天以后就是决赛，纠结这些也意义不大。

何况她现在还有更纠结的事情。

“照，”见宫永照正在神游，弘世堇不用猜也知道对方在纠结什么，“明天清澄的半决赛，去会场看吧。”

“不……”照刚想拒绝，就听见弘世堇抢在她前面补了一句话。

“我说的是陈述句，没有在征求你的意见。”堇说完后停了一停，仔细观察着宫永照的表情。此刻这位白糸台ACE虽然还是那副面瘫样，但堇从她的眼神里不难看出，宫永照是妥协了。

明明就想去看另一个宫永的比赛，直说不就好了。弘世堇想着，叹了一口气：“你啊，说谎的时候太容易被人看穿了。”没有妹妹什么的，说出去淡都不会信。

不过也是，家家有本难念的经，如果对方不是宫永照的话，其实堇不会把话说得那么直白。

别人的家事，换个说法就是：关她何事。

然而，三年相处下来，饶是没有魔镜开挂，弘世堇对宫永照这人也算拎得门儿清：把别人的事看得通通透透，对自己的事就是不愿意上心。面对宫永照，堇总是有一种想在后面推一把的冲动。有时候想想也觉得不合适，人自己都不着急，她在那边急个什么劲儿。可没办法，人可以控制自己的行为，但很难控制自己的想法。

堇的想法也很单纯明快：她不知道、也不想知道这人这些年过得为什么不好，但她想让宫永照过得好一点。

所以想去看比赛就去看，谁在乎清澄的那位能打正负零的岭上使是不是你家妹子。

宫永照不知道这话怎么接，难道跟堇说“没有，因为是堇所以能看出来我在说谎”吗？听起来像是在转移话题。

弘世堇也没期待宫永照能有什么回应，走回自己床铺边关了灯，准备早睡早起看比赛。

照在黑暗里踌躇了很久，心里百转千回地酝酿了半天措辞，终于开口说：“咲，是我妹妹。”

堇心里动了动，大抵能猜到宫永照这话，等于是给自己交底了。

她睁着眼看着黑黢黢的天花板，沉声道：“这样啊……”说完又叹了口气。

“比赛我会去看的。晚安，堇。”

“晚安，照。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “所以说ACE真的是可以为所欲为……”  
> 弘世堇点了一个赞  
> 清水谷龙华点了一个赞  
> 末原恭子点了一个赞  
> 岩馆摇杏点了一个赞（不是）


	2. Chapter 2

半决赛前，平生第一次长时间出远门的宫永咲，同样也第一次地开始想念长野。

已经过了竹井久规定的熄灯时间，几番辗转咲仍觉得难以入眠，只好悄悄起身走出房间，在最近的一个楼梯间里望着闪闪发光的东京城失神。

半决赛这关过去，就能进决赛，就能见到姐姐。

要加油啊。

宫永咲就是抱着这样的想法从长野来到东京的。按理说东京算是她的梦想之城牵挂之所，但不知道为什么，她现在反而格外地想念乡下的家。

是因为出来已经有十多天了吗……似乎也不全是。

“咲同学？”

用竹井久的话来说，原村和除了自带CPU外，还自带最新型号且自动更新版本的“咲雷达”。

此一条当时被原村和红着脸断然否认。

但今晚原村和不介意稍微感谢一下自己所谓的“咲雷达”，让自己在宫永咲起身的时候毫无征兆地醒了过来。

宫永咲闻声回头，刚才想的事情一下被抛到了九霄云外：“啊……吵到小和了吗？”

“不，没有。”原村和摇了摇头，上前站到宫永咲旁边，“半决赛，紧张到睡不着？”半开玩笑的语气，显然和自己也不太相信。

“不是……怎么说，就是突然有点想家。”

“这样啊。”原村和对这个答案稍稍感到有一点意外，但最终还是没有多问什么。

对于家的情绪，原村和的心思更复杂一些。

傍晚的时候跟父母小聚了一次，重又提到那个“拿下全国冠军就留在长野”的约定，母亲的支持让她始料未及，但除此以外，这天晚上并不能算一个让人开心的家庭聚会。

“而且转学就会疏远的朋友也算不上朋友吧。”听到父亲这句话的时候原村和突然就火大了起来，连餐厅礼仪都一并丢到脑后，大声反驳道才没有这回事。

话说出口以后，原村和才慢慢地回过味来：她是真的被这句话伤到了。话听上去漂亮，但冠冕堂皇之下则是被刻意忽略掉的现实无奈——再好的朋友长时间不再联系，再见面时谈论的话题、各自的经历、对世情的体会都会慢慢变得不一样，这是令人遗憾却又时时刻刻都在发生的事。

不是所有人都能有幸如她在阿知贺的故交一样，隔着奈良到长野的万水千山还能在全国大赛的决赛上再相聚。更多人的聚散离合就像参加一场夏令营，有再多的不舍、再多的情愫，在结束之后都要重新奔向各自的轨道。错过了，就是错过了，既不是对方“算不上朋友”，也并非自己的过失。

她最不愿意想象的就是咲和她最终走向的是这样的结局，尽管原村嘉帆跟和说过，学会跟朋友告别才算是长大。

她们会长大。

她们要长大。

她其实很怕那个“要”字。1

原村和站在窗边，身旁宫永咲挽着她的手臂，头温顺地靠在她的肩上。

“咲同学，”原村和突然转了个话题，“那次……我们约定一起去全国大赛那次，我说‘宫永同学也经历了很多事呢。’咲你当时问了我‘原村同学也是吗？’对吧。”

“诶？！是、是的……”但是好像没等小和回答就自顾自地往下说了。

“我当时……不知道怎么回答才好。”原村和静静地扶着窗沿远眺，宫永咲望向她的时候才发现，和的表情与平时不太一样。

那种平静之下藏着深不可测的难过的表情，让宫永咲的心沉了一沉。

“因为觉得常理上来说，并不是什么大不了的事情。”原村和说得很慢，似乎一边说一边在斟酌着最准确的措辞，“虽然跟咲同学一样有父母分居的情况，但并没有那么复杂的缘由——仅仅只是工作原因而已，然后就是经常搬家，跟稳乃她们就是这么分开的。”

“……比起跟家人团聚，我好像，更不想跟朋友分开。”

这样的想法，是不是有点太自私了？

在等着与亲人重新团圆的咲同学面前说这些，真是不通人情……

原村和站在窗边，宫永咲挽着她的手臂，轻轻地把头靠在她的肩上。

“所以我跟父亲做了一个约定，如果我们能在全国大赛上夺冠，就让我留在长野。”

“……这就是小和去全国的原因啊。”

“嗯。”原村和感受着从身体另一侧传来的属于咲的体温，说，“对不起……我对‘家乡’没有什么实干，所以也不太能对思乡感同身受。但是……”

但是我也很想念被咲同学想念着的长野。

我不知道这种感觉是不是叫做想家。

原村和最终没有把剩下的话说完，因为宫永咲突然打了一个喷嚏。咲一脸窘迫地表示抱歉，和忍俊不禁地拉上她的手：“再吹风的话会感冒的，打不进决赛就见不到你姐姐了哦。”

“那不行！绝对不行！”

“回去睡觉吧。”说着，原村和牵着宫永咲离开楼梯间，向他们的房间一步一步走去。

宫永咲望着前方少女的背影，开口唤了一声：“小和。”

“什么？”

“去夺冠吧，然后留在长野。我会跟小和一起加油的。”

咲一字一顿说得认真，走在前面的和心底涌上一股暖流，冲撞得她眼眶一热。宫永咲将她的手握得更紧了些，传递出彼此心照不宣的鼓励。

最终，原村和只是扬起嘴角，同样温柔而坚定地回答道：“好。”

* * *

  1. 改自初中时候朋友写给我的信，那个时候她在信里写：“我们会长大；我们要长大。”“——我其实很害怕那个‘要’字。”这三句话我记到如今，终于有机会写进文里。 ↩





End file.
